


Dawn

by starrynightwrt



Series: Dawn [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: “Tolong, senyum. Saya mau lihat senyuman kamu.”





	Dawn

**_Biarkan matahari di kaki subuh besok yang bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini._ **

Baik Ganda maupun Ghazul sudah kehabisan napas. Mereka melempar tubuh mereka dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa ke dalam celah mungil di dalam tembok, jatuh dalam gelap. Ghazul buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya, tangannya gemetar, pikirannya sudah tak keruan. Sepasang matanya mengintip keluar; mereka masih diburu.

Ganda tersungkur, lututnya nyeri beradu dengan lantai beton yang dingin, telapak tangannya berlapis lecet akibat menumpu berat badannya, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ganda terduduk, berbalik menghadap pintu. 

“Ghani,” Ganda merintih.

Buru-buru Ghazul berbalik badan, menangkupkan tangannya pada mulut Ganda, memintanya untuk diam. Ghazul takut setengah mati, detak jantungnya beradu dengan Ganda, tubuhnya bak menggigil. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menjadi objek perburuan, berlari-lari dari mereka yang ingin menebas kepalanya dan dijadikan sebuah trofi, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia meletakkan nyawa Ganda di garis yang sama dengannya. Ghazul memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa, kepada tuhan yang tidak dia percaya. 

Gaduh di luar mulai memudar. Tangan Ghazul mulai menjauh dari mulut Ganda.

“Ghani,” Ganda mengulang kata-katanya, ia melirik kebawah, “kamu berdarah.”

Ghazul mengikuti gerak mata Ganda, menemukan bercak darah yang merembes pada kain celana di sisi betisnya. _ Terserempet peluru, _pikirnya. Ia tak ambil pusing, ia bahkan tak merasakannya, mati rasa sudah tubuhnya dialiri bara adrenalin.

“Saya baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi, k-”

Mata Ghazul memicing, Ganda langsung diam. _ Tipikal, _pikir Ganda. Lelaki itu merogoh kantung dadanya, menarik sebuah sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi. Ia membuka lipatannya, menyodorkannya pada Ghazul, “ikat ini di lukamu.”

Ghazul justru mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Ganda. Lebih tepatnya enggan tampak lemah di depan Ganda. 

“Sudah ikat saja, kalau berdarah habis, saya juga yang repot nanti.”

Ghazul akhirnya menurut. Ia bersandar di sebelah Ganda. Tangannya meraih ke bawah, melilitkan sarung tangan Ganda pada betisnya, tak sekalipun mengerang kesakitan. Ghazul mengusap tangannya yang bersimbah darah di sisi jaketnya, tapi bercak-bercak merah masih tampak di sela-sela kukunya; Ghazul tak peduli. Kemudian ruang 2x3 itu jatuh hening. Kepala Ganda jatuh pada pundak Ghazul, napasnya mulai teratur, seiring dengan pria disampingnya. Ganda memejamkan matanya, sejenak, seluruh dunia dan isinya hilang, meninggalkan dia dan Ghazul, berdua. 

“Ganda, saya minta maaf.”

“Jangan,” Ganda berbisik, “ini bukan salahmu.”

“Tapi, saya alasan kenapa kamu ada disini, alasan kenapa kamu ada dalam bahaya.”

Ganda menyelipkan lengannya di bawah lengan Ghazul, tangannya meraih tangan Ghazul, mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya. “Selama saya sama kamu, saya tidak dalam bahaya; saya baik-baik saja.”

Ghazul tersenyum pada optimisme partnernya. Begitulah Ganda; setitik cahaya diujung lorong yang gelap, harapan terakhir Ghazul. Ghazul ingin berada disisi Ganda selamanya, ia tak ingin bergerak, se-inci pun. Ia ingin semua sendinya dikunci, ia ingin darahnya berhenti mengalir, dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, kalau memang ini akhirnya, dia ingin mati di samping Ganda. Ia membayangkan dunia di luar sana, dunia di luar sana dengan semua kekacauan dan kerusakannya; _ di sini lebih baik, _ pikir Ghazul, _ di sini bersama Ganda. _

Namun, ia belum siap menyerah.

“Kalau nanti semua sudah selesai,” Ganda memecah diam, “besok kita makan malam bersama, ya. Saya ingin masak buat kamu.”

_ Masih sempat saja dia mikir begini. _

Ghazul mengangguk, “mau masak apa?”

“Maunya apa?”

Ghazul berpikir sejenak, otaknya dipenuhi gambaran masakan-masakan Ganda dari hari-hari yang lalu. Ghazul bak berada di rumah, aroma harum masakan Ganda merasuk ke dalam. “Nasi goreng,” ujar Ghazul, “sama tempe bacem.”

Ganda tertawa kecil, “itu saja?” 

“Kalau kamu yang masak, sudah lebih dari cukup buat saya.”

…

“Ganda,” Ghazul menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ganda, masih berbisik, “mereka kembali.”

Ganda tersentak dari lelah yang meninabobokkannya, matanya terbuka, menatap mata Ghazul yang hanya beberapa inci jaraknya, kedua mata itu; berselimut teror. Telapak tangan Ghazul terasa dingin di pipi Ganda, ia gemetar. Ganda tak tahu harus berkata apa, sudah tak lagi bisa berpikir. 

Suara itu kembali, kini jauh lebih gaduh. Dada Ganda kembali berdetak dalam deru, dia merasa sesak. 

Ghazul menatap ke atas, sebuah jendela di atas sana. “Kamu bisa memanjat itu?”

Ganda menoleh ke atas, ke sebuah jendela ventilasi, dua meter dari lantai. Ganda mengangguk. 

“Oke, kamu panjat ke luar, nanti saya alihkan mereka.”

_ Stop_.

“Hah? Maksudnya bagaimana?” tanya Ganda. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia sadar, dia tahu persis maksud Ghazul, Ganda melirik ke bawah, “kaki mu.”

“Saya tidak mungkin bisa memanjat jendelanya, kalaupun bisa, _ nggak _mungkin bisa lari, hanya merepotkan kamu.”

Ganda menolak kalimat Ghazul mentah-mentah, “saya gendong kamu kalau perlu, gausah sok main pahlawan.” Nada bicaranya tegas, tak ada sedikitpun jejak rasa takut dalam suaranya kalau sudah masalah membela Ghazul di muka kematian.

“Ganda..” 

“Saya sudah berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan kamu.” Ganda sudah tidak peduli apakah jalan pikirnya masih rasional. Tidak, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Ghazul. Sejauh apa dia perlu berlari, dia akan berlari, sekalipun dengan Ghazul di pundaknya.

Namun dia tahu; Ghazul benar. Mereka tidak mungkin selamat berdua. Ghazul istilahnya sudah menjadi _ dead weight. _Kondisi 100% saja masih belum tentu mereka bisa menghadapi puluhan pemburu di luar sana, apalagi dengan Ghazul yang seperti ini. Ganda mendekat ke arah Ghazul, ia ingin menangis. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Ghazul perlahan, ia berbisik, mengulangi perkataannya, masih enggan menatap kenyataan dengan matanya sendiri “saya sudah berjanji.” Kali ini dia terdengar merintih, seperti memohon ampunan. 

Kedua tangan Ghazul menangkup pipi Ganda, kepala mereka beradu, “saya juga sudah berjanji, tidak akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya.”

Ganda terisak, ia sungguh tak mau berdebat. Ganda ingin berteriak dan mengutuk alam semesta yang telah menjebaknya dan Ghazul dalam posisi ini. Ganda tahu ia dab Ghazul bukan orang suci, tetapi, ini adalah akhirnya yang kejam bahkan untuk sepasang pendosa dan segala ambisinya.

“Ganda,” suara Ghazul kini lembut, hampir berbisik, menenangkan dirinya dan Ganda, “senyum.”

Ganda bingung, menatap Ghazul dalam tanya.

“Tolong, senyum. Saya mau lihat senyum kamu.”

Ganda berusaha menepati pinta Ghazul, tetapi, justru tangisnya pecah. Tubuhnya bak akan meledak, darahnya mengalir deras membakar, rusuknya menyempit, ia tak bisa bernapas. Ganda berusaha keras mengangkat tepi-tepi bibirnya. Dia tak mampu.

Ghazul tersenyum tipis, memastikan untuk mengingat-ingat senyuman Ganda dalam benaknya, bagaimanapun akhirnya, senyuman Ganda akan menjadi memori terakhirnya. “Semua akan baik-baik saja,” Ghazul mengecup kening Ganda, “sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Ganda Hamdan.”

Ghazul berdiri, menjauh dari Ganda, masih tersenyum, “saya tunggu nasi gorengnya.” Ia berbalik, berhenti sejenak sebelum menarik daun pintu.

...

Dengan berat hati Ganda memanjat jendela itu, lalu ia berlari dan terus berlari. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum senapan itu membelah cakrawala adalah seruan Ghazul, angkuh, menyambut kematian. Ganda semakin menjauhi malam, langkahnya tak berhenti menggulung jarak, hingga tiba di kaki-kaki subuh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
